


诅咒

by DoubleGlaz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleGlaz/pseuds/DoubleGlaz
Summary: 关于花吐症的梗





	诅咒

**Author's Note:**

> 被安利来AO3，顺手把LOF上的亚托克斯相关的搬过来。  
> 斜杠前后有意义

亚托克斯很意外自己还记得，即使他的记忆早就受尽虚空的腐蚀，至今还在被一层层的剥离开他的灵魂，他却依旧能从茫茫思绪中抽出那段布满尘埃的回忆，虽然这也可能恰好又归功于这点，所以在细枝末节的片段被剪切后，他才能在记忆中如此直观的念想那位同胞，那位忠诚并怀揣荣誉的弓箭手。

他们的第一次见面原本不该是亚托克斯亲自前去的，只是一场虚空大战带走了他许多的同胞，而他自认为有责任去迎接那些又因为虚空而将要成为他们同胞的人，于是在神庙，亚托克斯理所当然的见到了韦鲁斯。当时的韦鲁斯为了他的誓言，孤身一人驻守下这片土地，那遍地的尸体加上他膝下汇聚的血流便是这份忠诚的证明，至于亚托克斯，他却不那么在乎韦鲁斯杀了多少敌人，他只看到了当韦鲁斯睁开他的眼睛，眼帘下蕴藏的愤怒，仇恨，不甘和那流转其中的悲伤，在其他人被韦鲁斯的眼神所震慑略显不安时，亚托克斯又是同情起他奉献于帝国却失去故乡的遭遇，并伤感他此刻不得不展现出的隐忍。韦鲁斯的无私自然值得他加入飞升者的行列，只是亚托克斯却私心的以同胞的名义接纳了这位已然失去归属的弓箭手，他始终认为如此忠诚的战士实在不应当落得一个无依无靠的下场。

实际上如今的亚托克斯已经很难再体会到当年属于“那位”亚托克斯的许多心境，可即使他在自己的回忆中扮演得像是一位无关紧要的旁观者，当这段记忆碎片被亚托克斯拨弄到一边，变得模糊不堪时，韦鲁斯，韦鲁斯的身形在其中依旧是那样的清晰可辨，周围的混乱更是变相的为这人影镀上了一道边线，彰显着他在记忆中的主导地位。也对，凭什么不会是韦鲁斯呢？这段记忆本身就是他对他的第一印象，就像他记起他与其余同胞之间的相处时，视线聚焦的对象始终是那些同胞，可糟糕的是他同时还记得那场战争中他们逐渐消融的绝望面庞。原来即便是飞升后，天神战士们依旧有着昔日的人性，会为胜利而欣喜自豪，会在面对恶毒的死亡方式时产生畏惧，可能亚托克斯作为“神”的楷模活得过久，以至于他险些就忘了这些情绪始终是附着在每一位天神战士身上的。

“咳。”亚托克斯抬起了他的手臂支撑在身侧的树干边，回过神的他本想为自己沉溺于昔日残影的行为感叹些什么，喉咙却忽然涌上来了一股腥甜，迫使他将话语连同着血液咽了回去。

又是这团扭曲着的生命体导致的衰变，伴随着阵阵难以诉说的苦痛，亚托克斯已经能通过这份疼感知到它在自己体内横冲直撞的的路径，根根荆条就这样在不可见的状态下毫无道理的绞死了这具身躯的脏器，榨取着亚托克斯能维系生命体征的一切养分。实际上自从亚托克斯产生这种病症至今，他都没搞清楚这生命究竟是如何落种于自己的身体里面，他可从未有过兴趣去食用魔法类的花种，更加令他难以忍受的是，在变更宿主后他依旧无法摆脱这异样的病态，再后来亚托克斯也就习惯了，即便疼痛总会伴随着过去的记忆来得那么钻心。片刻亚托克斯又一次猛咳了好几声，这一次距离上次的时间更短了。

“先是恶心的血肉现在又是难缠的植物。”

当不知名的花瓣随着鲜血一同落在他的掌心，他也只能甩掉这些污垢继续蹒跚前行，现在的重点恐怕是亚托克斯得去找一个新的宿主了，毕竟正常情况下，这个身体很快又会被那有着绚丽外表实则丑恶不堪的植物所吞噬殆尽。

————

一般来说，很少有人会进入恕瑞玛东边的那片密林，除了那些技巧娴熟的猎人会顶着死亡的威胁在此处狩猎谋以生计，可韦鲁斯显然没那么多闲心去绕整块大陆半圈从恕瑞玛其他方位深入到他想要寻求线索的地方，何况他也并不畏惧那些所谓的死亡威胁，仅仅是引弦他就能让那些胆敢靠近自己的低等生物付出代价。

“你在寻找什么？”

不属于韦鲁斯的声音从心口流露出来，是凯伊，只有他会用这样的语气试探韦鲁斯的目的，韦鲁斯一如既往的没有回应，自从经历了那些纠葛，离开了帕拉斯神庙，韦鲁斯就对凯伊及瓦尔茂无意义的提问失去了回答的兴致，他一路只顾着前往位于西南边那一海之隔的陆地，而他们俩意外的没有阻止他要踏遍世界的行为，仅仅是在韦鲁斯复仇欲望难以自控时，他们会竭尽全力去制止韦鲁斯血腥的屠杀举动。“至少别把掌舵引航的船员们杀了。”在起航横跨海域的时候，瓦尔茂难得以这种方式哄笑了凯伊，即使之后凯伊补充了那句“其他无辜人也还是别了吧？”韦鲁斯则嗤之以鼻。

“你爱你的同胞。”

白日他们终是抵达了岸边，接着他们又步行了很久，久得直到夜幕将临，直到韦鲁斯受限于这具凡体的弱点中，不得不因为疲惫暂缓行程，阖目歇息于树影下，这时的凯伊便趁机尝试起了跟韦鲁斯进行的又一次交流工作。

“正因为你爱他们，你才会憎恨凡人，就像瓦尔茂爱我，所以在诺克萨斯人试着杀死我后，瓦尔茂的仇恨才会被你利用。”

不出意料凯伊得到的还是无尽的沉寂，可就在凯伊认为这一次主动的交谈又会单方面终结于韦鲁斯的无动于衷时，他惊喜的听见了对方的冷笑，而又当凯伊认为韦鲁斯是准备回他些什么的时候，他失望了，因为远方不知名的声响引起的不仅是瓦尔茂的警觉，还有韦鲁斯的。

“人类的腥臭味。”

韦鲁斯撑膝站了起来，对于凯伊和瓦尔茂而言这是一句不妙的开场白，随后更不妙的是韦鲁斯侧头望向的方向，那恰巧是凯伊和瓦尔茂都听见了的异动声响的位置。

“你别想……”就算得到的反馈可能是微乎其微的，瓦尔茂还是选择了提前出声制止韦鲁斯，可这一次韦鲁斯中途便打断他的话。“你们的思考能力可真是既低能又狭隘，不是吗？”他垂下眼帘对掌心的弓若有所思，就像是自言自语，但没过多久韦鲁斯灵巧的身影已经在这片密林中穿梭起来。

其实那一瞬间凯伊有些不确定韦鲁斯是在否定瓦尔茂，还是间接性的否定了先前凯伊所提出的想法，也就在凯伊略有迟疑的时候，他竟然又从韦鲁斯先前的语气中捕捉到了一丝欢愉，凯伊与瓦尔茂如此警惕韦鲁斯之后可能会进行的杀人行为，导致他现在才察觉到韦鲁斯心境的微妙变化，这称不上好事，不管怎么说一只嗜虐又无情的怪物产生出的愉悦感，极少的时候会使人类得到什么益处，不祥的预感就这样笼罩上了凯伊的内心，连带起瓦尔茂一起产生了强烈不安，而这让与他们有着些许共情的韦鲁斯反倒更加舒畅起来。

————

可惜，或者说可悲的是，当韦鲁斯抵达这儿一切都已经结束了，如瓦尔茂想要劝阻的那样韦鲁斯确实什么都没有干，因为在这片属于恕瑞玛区域里，总会有其他的怪物替韦鲁斯先行解决掉这些人类，当空气中弥漫开的，浓厚得像是要凝结成液体的血腥味钻入韦鲁斯的鼻腔，被迟钝的凯伊和瓦尔茂所感知到时，他们终于是真正明白了韦鲁斯所谓的腥臭味是指什么意思。

眼前的这些人甚至没有留下一具完整的尸体，在这片较为空旷的场地，凯伊和瓦尔茂实在难以相信眼前的画面是真实存在的，第一时间他们就感觉到了什么叫做恶心，而紧接着到来还有出于本能的畏惧。如果韦鲁斯的杀人方式是用箭在人类脆弱的血肉上剜出一个圆整的孔洞，或者恶趣味的将他们串成一串，至少那些可怜的家伙还能留下一个较为完整的尸体用于埋葬入土，可眼前，这些无辜人的身体被活生生的劈砍成了两半，用无法阐述的姿势曲折起来，有些是横着，有些被竖劈开的尸体则在摔入尘土后，仿佛一半融入了地面，血肉绽开的形式早就令他们变得面目全非，也就皮肤如同藕丝有些许粘连，能让人依稀辨别得出这些肉泥碎骨确实都曾为人类，就算是作为猎人的凯伊，在手持钢刀随同瓦尔茂去捕猎那些怪物时，他都未曾进行过如此残酷的施虐行为，何况眼前遭到此等行为的都是活生生的人类。

韦鲁斯对此哼笑出声，他的愉悦没有任何收敛的展露了出来，凯伊和瓦尔茂这份悲痛的形成的确使他获益，在拥有这具躯体以来，韦鲁斯第一次如此真切的掌握了近乎全部的控制权，有时他们的抵抗总会随着负面情绪的产生变得绵软无力。

“你来得真不是时候啊，韦鲁斯。”对方略显晦涩的口音带有那熟悉的腔调。

他的音色虽然陌生且嘈杂，可那位罪魁祸首的存在还是触动到了韦鲁斯，韦鲁斯身体以极其微弱的幅度前倾，本是要对面前的人说些什么的可最终他还是咽了下去，实际从看见他到对方开口，韦鲁斯在这儿呆得有够久了，耐心向来不是韦鲁斯的弱项，何况是眼前的人。他的视线透过夜幕，最终聚焦在那片于树荫遮掩下显得更加深邃的黑暗中，话语伴随起灌木的窸窣声，忽的就像黑暗有了自主的意识，这才逐渐扭曲出了可供人辨别的身影，可对方依旧蹲伏着没有踏前一步的意思，只有一把很显然要高于常人的巨剑剑锋侧露了半截，锋刃则被散下的斑驳月色悉心勾勒起来，而那柄巨剑的心脏部位每一次有规律的搏动都会使数道流光从柄端一路窜下剑尖，这微弱的流光并不能让韦鲁斯瞧见对方的全貌，很明显他出于某种原因也不想在此时被看到。

“虽然我现在也没资格，但你现在的样子可真是……”“滑稽。”没等对方说完，韦鲁斯就在他刻意嘲弄的言辞中安插进了一个较为低劣的形容词，这本来应该是他揶揄韦鲁斯的话突然间转变成了韦鲁斯的自嘲。

“我很高兴能重新找到你，亚托克斯。”

话音落下，暗影中的亚托克斯便闻声侧了下脑袋，此时虽然有巨剑产生的一道微光划过亚托克斯的面庞，但韦鲁斯还是没来得及看清他的表情，“是吗？…你觉得是你找到了我？不，是我找到了你才对，韦鲁斯，你应该搞清楚状况。”

随着时间亚托克斯已然逐字回归到了他的正常声线，就算其中依旧带有他人音色的重叠，也没有影响到亚托克斯语气中表达的焦躁，那么这样就清楚了，亚托克斯之前的小动作是在表达他的不认同。

“不过我现在改变主意了。”亚托克斯悄然握紧了手中的剑。

原本韦鲁斯还没有从重逢的喜悦中脱离开来，现在他又得因为亚托克斯的这句话蹙起眉间，这时亚托克斯已经缓身站了起来，原本蜷缩的身影这才伸展到韦鲁斯熟悉的高大形态，随后他把剑高高扬起架回了身后，继而挪步将自己置于血泊之上，月光之下，骤然韦鲁斯对此恍惚了，不管怎么样，亚托克斯重塑他昔日模样的努力是成功了小半的，可他依旧不会苟同亚托克斯的话里的意思，难得的重逢实在不应该被添上一笔好聚好散的结尾。

“我们不能再回到以前那样，亚托克斯，我们已经各散四方太久了。”

韦鲁斯没有理由要因为亚托克斯的任性而妥协，他不是韦鲁斯的引路人，也不再是他的领导者。

“你没听懂吗？我的意思是让你滚开，韦鲁斯。”有什么触怒到了亚托克斯，才会导致他强硬的语气来得如此突然且坚定，与此同时它还呵停了韦鲁斯向前试探的那一步，这反而让部分异样的情绪从韦鲁斯的心头流露出来，其实从一开始一切都显得不那么对劲。

“……等你把你自己的问题解决好再来和我谈吧。”

“亚托克斯。”

面前的人坦然自若，只是韦鲁斯很清楚，亚托克斯或许时常会有些自我中心，但这绝对不是他总对韦鲁斯的呼唤置若罔闻的理由。

“不过你可以去恕瑞玛的深处瞧瞧，至于拉亚斯特或许还在诺克萨斯。”

“亚托克斯!”

随后一切都沉寂了下来，韦鲁斯甚至没有意识到，脑海中的瓦尔茂对诺克萨斯这一熟悉读音的过激表现，他只明白他的同胞在自己面前，那么他们就理应在一起，共同为那些生灵降下真正的裁决。

————

谁都会忘，但韦鲁斯不会，就连虚空的层层诅咒都不能把这段记忆从他脑海中夺走，那愤怒与悲痛交织着窜上心头，无助狠狠撕裂开自己内心最后一道防线时的感觉，韦鲁斯为守卫这座神庙杀着人，他也为宣泄这些情绪杀着人，血泊中他跪地冥想，然后在黑暗深处他只能靠着遍遍回想家乡故人的音容聊以慰藉。他也后悔过，也假设过，如果他能舍弃掉这份责任，同其他人一样离开神庙，去守卫他的故土会是如何的结局，只是现实已经无法更替，飞升团的使者找到他。此刻韦鲁斯依旧阖目冥想着属于他的一切，最终仇恨占据了上风，艾卡西亚及虚空这些覆灭了他家乡的罪恶存在，就该得到他们应有报应，这股想要报复的欲望便注定下了他剩余意志的所有，于是韦鲁斯才决定睁眼默许了他们为自己带来的飞升荣誉，只是他没有想过亚托克斯随行而来，为他带来的又不单单是飞升仪式的资格。

韦鲁斯其实有特别注意到这位天神战士，不只是亚托克斯的体型在众人中显得格外突兀，最主要的是当他睁开双目，不再执念于曾经在家乡度过的欢愉时光时，只有亚托克斯看向了他，当众人都毫无尊重可言的窃窃私语或交换眼神时，只有他庄重肃穆，而他为韦鲁斯投去的视线蕴含了足够多的悲悯或者说同情，即使这些表现，在最开始有令韦鲁斯相当的不悦，他的选择带来他的结局，所以他不看好任何同情的眼神。

“我很抱歉。”亚托克斯抬手挥停了身后人群的小举动，看得出他们相当尊敬亚托克斯。“我对艾卡西亚释放出来的虚空力量，摧毁了你家乡的事情而抱歉。”

韦鲁斯深吸了一口气，用来缓和他的情绪，否则韦鲁斯确实不知道自己会以什么样的语气来回应这位自降身份，给他道在他看来无意义的歉的天神战士。“那是艾卡西亚干的。”

“但我和我的许多同胞参与了那场战争却没有提前察觉到他们的可怖意图，而这一失职的结果本来不应该由你们来承受。”亚托克斯话里有话，韦鲁斯也能心领神会，面前高贵的战士用言语把诸多使韦鲁斯自责的罪过包揽到了自己的身上，又借此赞许韦鲁斯作为守卫的称职，这份责任感更是应该继续引领韦鲁斯前行。

“你是一位忠诚的战士，飞升的荣誉也是你应得的，但是在那之后你肩担的责任，就还要比你现在的职责重得多，而当失职时你付出的代价也绝对不好受。”

“我想我一无所有，已经没有代价能让我付出了。”韦鲁斯轻声回答道，就算使者团认为韦鲁斯的话有些出言不逊，顿时哗然一片，可他不过是道出了自己现实的处境。

“你还有你的同胞，韦鲁斯，在不久的未来。”韦鲁斯甚至不知道亚托克斯是如何知道他的名字的。“我们并非真正的不朽，起码现在我们知道了我们并非真正的不朽，虚空能将我们的一切存在抹除，一个失误葬送的就是无数你要负责的生命，以及那些曾朝夕相处的同胞……你会成为我们中的一员，所以这是我得必须提前警示你的。”

“责任不应该是让你需要做出牺牲的东西，它还能是……”本来是响彻这片土地的浑厚声音，随他的语气逐渐柔和了下来，最终低语着窜入韦鲁斯的耳中，意外使他的内心徐徐进入平静，“在虚空这股邪恶力量面前，能阻止它的只有我们彼此，也只能是我们彼此了。”

最后这句话是亚托克斯说给他一个人的，他有如此在意韦鲁斯未来可能的归属，韦鲁斯或多或少也理解了亚托克斯最初的悲悯与同情从何而来，也明白了为何那些人愿意给予亚托克斯至高的尊重与评价。在韦鲁斯成为飞升者后，面对的数年苦战，随着时间，随着虚空的诅咒，韦鲁斯和亚托克斯以及许许多多的同胞又都改变了不少东西，韦鲁斯也依旧铭记亚托克斯为他带来的——让韦鲁斯复仇理念根深蒂固的情况下从未忘记他的同胞。

————

恶心的感觉又出现了，亚托克斯根本无法意料到在更替重组完新的躯体后，这一次病症来得比往日更加迅速，翻腾的不适让他不得不紧绷住身体，下意识的，亚托克斯不太想让韦鲁斯察觉到这一点，可他能做到的也只是站在原地，细数对方每一寸的逼近，比起忍耐，他更不允许自己的示弱，或者干脆的落荒而逃。

“这就是你的恶魔同族。”瓦尔茂不合时宜的声音搅乱了韦鲁斯的思绪。

“他和你一样做着让人无法理解的屠戮行为。”恻隐之心让凯伊紧接着瓦尔茂责难道，他们的重点还在亚托克斯无端的杀人行径上，如此狭隘，而且表现得是如此聒噪“你们人类根本没有资格对我们说三道四。”韦鲁斯低吼了一声，半晌他又像有所察觉的重新望向亚托克斯。

韦鲁斯还是做出了他的退让，不仅是意识上的退让，还有行为上，他悄然撤回了步伐，一双空洞的纯白眼眸充盈着不知道从何而来的落寞。韦鲁斯不想让亚托克斯感到失望，起码是不想让他对自己的失望，所以韦鲁斯才会选择如此执拗的将亚托克斯挽留在身边，可现有的事实是他没有完全掌控这个身体，即使他占着绝对的主导权，但依旧无法呵停脑海中那两只低劣生物的交流，在无数思绪拧成一团乱麻时，韦鲁斯也依旧难以确保自己能从中抽丝出属于自己的那一份思考，很多时候韦鲁斯是恨，是怒，是鄙夷，他的情绪与情感汹涌滚烫，永远用于伤害他的敌人，可凯伊和瓦尔茂之间的……用他们的话来说就是他们间的爱与眷恋，总是清冽得如同涓涓细流，细微且绵长，挠抓着韦鲁斯在飞升后就不该存在的心，他极其唾弃这个，他想亚托克斯也不会接受，时而为凯伊和瓦尔茂的温润所影响，变得优柔寡断的韦鲁斯。

“……我会尽快找到其余同胞的下落，并且在解决完这私事后去找你。”韦鲁斯微敛起自己灌注在亚托克斯身上的注意力，之后他便小心翼翼的呼出一口气，免得化为叹息被亚托克斯感知到他对此还是有些迟疑。亚托克斯没有回他，韦鲁斯便私自把这当成了沉默的示意，可正在他打算离开的时候，对方的几声咳嗽骤然让韦鲁斯把刚刚收回的视线又投注到了他身上。

属于恕瑞玛的晚上，繁星与月色总能在点缀起单调无味的夜幕的同时为人们提供斑点光亮，恰巧亚托克斯又立足于清冷的月光下，借由这月光韦鲁斯瞧见了亚托克斯挂在唇边的血渍，并眼看着它汇聚成一道，随后沿着对方下颚滴落进尘土间，这导致亚托克斯的身体逐渐低伏向下，甚至于单膝跪落在地上，而膝盖碾过那数层败叶的声音，在此时的寂静中显得如此刺耳，凯伊倒吸一口气的动静也因此被无限扩大了，如果瓦尔茂和凯伊还拥有着自己的形态，这时恐怕将会是一副面面相觑的微妙景色，并且不亚于韦鲁斯对亚托克斯失态表现的不可置信。

当亚托克斯模糊的视线在一片猩红中捕捉到韦鲁斯驻留在自己眼前的足尖时，他已经来不及制止对方的行为了，也没办法解释出任何一个音节，血和花瓣不间断的从嘴中吐露出来，这种状况给亚托克斯带来了一阵空虚，就像他一切都随着那些血和花一同掏给了外界，自己只剩下了一副空壳，一个把他的意识死死栓住的牢笼。疼痛对亚托克斯来说早已不值得一提了，沉重很快成为了他的又一种负担，他感觉自己的身体是从天空坠下的星辰，四肢，躯干，头颅都被这股引力带下了地心，虚无，我是在剑里吗？亚托克斯不免产生了疑问，直到亚托克斯能清晰感受到自己一部分沉重被什么分担走了，他艰难的歪过头眼中只有韦鲁斯的侧脸，对方半边的白发遮挡住了他绝大部分的面容。

“韦鲁斯？”

亚托克斯错乱的意识稍微清明了些，他本能的想要把自己架在韦鲁斯肩上的手臂收回去，不料韦鲁斯钳得很紧，只是自顾自的把他送到了树影的庇护下，这里昏暗的光线为视线蒙上一层阴影，起码不会让亚托克斯的状态显得太过难堪，韦鲁斯十分理解对方的高傲。

“我想你也有目前没解决好的私人状态。”

“看来你不懂什么叫当做没看到，那么我们就更没什么好聊的了，韦鲁斯。”亚托克斯咧嘴想要牵扯出一个和他讽刺语气相称的笑容。

“我们不能和从前那样……”

“别跟我提从前!”迸发的气腔穿插在每个音节间，切齿时发出了如同猛兽的咆哮，猛然亚托克斯身体前倾拉近两者间的距离，右手甚至是掐在韦鲁斯的脖子上强行截断了他的话，幸好韦鲁斯并没有彻底惹怒亚托克斯的嗜好，也如对方所愿没有继续说下去，面对眼前的这位同胞他可以容忍许多，可唯独亚托克斯蛮不讲理的这一点，他没办法再有理由退让了，韦鲁斯略显漠然的直视进亚托克斯的眼睛，不顾对方的威慑行径，这反倒是让亚托克斯显得格外窘迫起来，毕竟他不仅要面对眼前这位固执还不畏“强权”的弓箭手，还要忍受身体里的异样，最终亚托克斯放弃了与韦鲁斯的对峙，并反手推开了他，接着便用那带有护臂的手掩住了自己的脸，指缝间又是零碎的花瓣落在了韦鲁斯眼前。原本韦鲁斯以为那花瓣本身会是鲜红或斑斓的色彩，与他了解的大多花朵相似，可离得如此之近他才发觉它们竟是纯白的，亚托克斯咳出的血，让它们染上了莫须有的颜色。

“那是艾欧白馨的花瓣。”瓦尔茂不太确定自己是否应该开口解答韦鲁斯的困惑。

“那是它的诅咒。”后来凯伊的接话让瓦尔茂打消了这个顾虑。

在初生之土，他们有着许多传说与神话，有些是用来训诫艾欧尼亚人应当时刻保持着对世间万灵的敬畏之心，有些则用于警示他们不要忘却昔日的黑暗，并帮助他们理解那些恐惧，作为初生之土的人民，一生都值得学习如何跟千奇百怪的物种和谐共处，所以那些古老的花种，那些甚至在外界已经灭绝的花种，在艾欧尼亚你也能寻到它们貌美的踪影，而关于花的异闻就更是数不胜数，即使大多数传闻最终都如同花朵的一生，落得了凄美的结尾，但也正是这种悲剧形式的美让不少艾欧尼亚人对花总能保有怜爱与敬意。在透过韦鲁斯的眼睛，凯伊和瓦尔茂切实的看见了亚托克斯口中随着血液一同滚落出的花瓣后，他们都有被吓到，被某种可能性吓到。

韦鲁斯捻起亚托克斯吐落在地的花瓣，有些顾及不暇，但这肯定是他第一次如此期待他们俩话语的下文。

“白馨花作为魔法花类一直流传着一个诅咒，一开始我们本来不相信诅咒是真实存在的。”要是曾经的凯伊或许也不会相信，自己有一天会对传说中的暗裔讲述另个传说中的诅咒。“由于它枝条上的刺和生长在险恶地方的习性，白馨花在我的家乡意为孤傲，难以接近的存在，也正因为它们的难以接近，花朵自身便化为了诅咒盘踞在那些……”

“你又在和你身体里残留的意识交流。”亚托克斯呢喃着“你应该彻底杀死它们，韦鲁斯。”

“盘踞在那些对某种存在有着未知爱意的人身上，然后寄生在他们的身体里吸取他们的养分，呕吐花瓣这种事情就是这个诅咒的外在表现。”这一次换做瓦尔茂接下了凯伊话语中有些迟疑的部分。

“毕竟跟白馨花一样孤傲的家伙可不会去表现祂的爱。”瓦尔茂侃侃而谈，用词随意到仿佛忘记了韦鲁斯这个脾性怪异的存在，主要还有这个话题似乎也让瓦尔茂与凯伊之间的力量逐渐共生，两者构造起了许多束温软的意识，徐徐萦绕在韦鲁斯的脑海中，他们的回忆让他们总是乐于赞扬任何有关于爱的存在。“其实我更愿意把它叫做馈赠，虽然痛苦，虽然人类很难支撑住如此蓬勃顽强的生命寄生在自己体内，但起码这个诅咒用一种独特的方式表达出了被诅咒者的爱慕。在我看来比起肉体的消亡，更加难以忍受的是独自面对那份相思暗恋。”凯伊他明白瓦尔茂私下要表达的意思，也只能无奈地叹息了一声他灵犀的名字，不知道是叹息瓦尔茂表白的时机怪怪的，还是叹息瓦尔茂如此想法，不过要是当时换做凯伊，恐怕他也会做出同样的选择。

“韦鲁斯？”

亚托克斯有些生气面前同胞如此频繁的走神，只是在韦鲁斯被这一声唤回后，亚托克斯又开始无法理解韦鲁斯投向他的目光。

“你去过艾欧尼亚？”

亚托克斯愣了下，这个问题着实有些唐突。“当然。”

“纳沃利和帕拉斯？”三个声音化为了一句话，由韦鲁斯的口问了出来，出生于纳沃利的凯伊，故乡为帕拉斯的瓦尔茂，还有在意亚托克斯的病症是否来自白馨花，来自这两地的韦鲁斯

“当然!我为了找到脱离这具牢笼的办法去了很多地方，总会比你知道的要多得多。”亚托克斯清了清嗓子，想要把嗓音中黏腻的感觉咳出来，急促的语气显得有些不耐烦，其实他根本不记得那些小村落的名字。“还有为了找你。”沉默过后亚托克斯不知为何又补充了一句，正对应了先前他所谓的是他先找到了韦鲁斯。

“你们暗裔从来不会谈及爱，对吗？”

“因为这个低级的词汇配不上我们彼此。”

“可那些诅咒从不在意何为高低贵贱。”

韦鲁斯当即逮住了亚托克斯那只又准备抹掉嘴角血渍的手，在亚托克斯面颊苍白的肤色下，被牙齿噘碎的花瓣还在零零散散的随血液滑落，这副模样相较于亚托克斯平常的形象是不堪的，即便凡躯被他重塑得近似他原本的形态，可依旧有着残缺的部分，用血肉堆砌起来的身体终究会溃烂会消逝，它破败时流出的脓血就是最明显的失败象征，亚托克斯是憎恨这些的。韦鲁斯这才明了了一开始的不对劲，为什么亚托克斯会选择在离韦鲁斯这么近的地方残杀人类，为什么亚托克斯会悄悄隐入这片阴影中蹲伏良久，只因为死去的人能作为原料健壮亚托克斯的身躯，他那时正在重塑自己缺失的，被荆棘穿刺裹走的部分，本来这样能让他们最初的见面进行得愉快并且顺理成章，遗憾却出自于韦鲁斯身体里残留的两个人类意志，和亚托克斯的病症复发的速度快得反常。

‘诅咒从不在意高低贵贱’这么说来暗裔们似乎真的一生都在被诅咒影响，永远为诅咒奔波，远古的敌人，陨落的帝国，彻底的背叛，每一次，每一个都剧烈了他们的苦痛，愤怒，让他们一步步堕落。

“你的私事。”韦鲁斯头饰轻磕上亚托克斯的前额直到他们相抵。

“韦鲁斯？”

“我们可以试着先行解决。”

被喊到名字的暗裔紧攥着面前同胞的手腕，另一只手则替他蹭掉了嘴边的败液，一定是亚托克斯自身的诅咒影响到了他，韦鲁斯竟然清晰感觉到了白馨荆棘的枝条蠕动着纠缠，就像打成结的蛇咬紧了他，要把他一起拖入疼痛的深渊之中。没错了，每一次诅咒都让他们一步步堕落，让他们从神逐渐堕落回人类，也有可能是这些情绪本就一直附着在他们身上，只是韦鲁斯忘了。

END.


End file.
